Rides of Family Blood
by DiAmonD-StyleZ
Summary: 16 and reunited with her family, how does Christina readjust into the Toretto family and crew life? R&R please... Ratings may change
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in any of the Fast and Furious movies, nor do I own any of the plots in there. I do however own my own characters whom you don't recognise from any of the movies.**

* * *

**-1-**

The cool temperature in the waiting area of the heavily packed airport was an escape from the overwhelming Californian afternoon heat wave. Enjoying the refreshing sensation from the powerful air-condition, three people in particular seemed to be searching amongst the oncoming crowd of newly arrived passengers for a certain person.

"Dude, are you sure she's on this plane? We've been waiting for ages since it landed."

"Man shut up, of course she's on this plane. Ya think Dom would make a mistake like that?"

Ignoring the other two bickering, the third, a tall muscular man, kept his gaze at the passage where the last of _Flight 165_ passengers seemed to be coming out of. His brow was furrowed from concentrating on finding the girl they were waiting for. Though he was confident in his knowledge of the girl having arrived in that plane, they'd already been waiting for close to 10 minutes since the first passengers had come out, thus slightly making him begin to feel as restless as his friend.

"She'll be here. She's probably the last one leaving," he firmly reassured his friends, slightly more to himself than them.

With that said, all three went quiet and waited for the last of the passengers to come out of the passage. However, in the midst of the small crowd, they all failed to see a young woman carrying a large white leather bag slip out of the entrance door they were looking at. She lazily scanned the waiting area for any familiar faces, knowing she'd have someone to pick her up. Her eyes quickly settled on the three people standing out from the crowd of family and friends, their attention intently on the passage she'd just come out from. They'd been easy to spot amongst the crowd with their unique appearance; leather pants, loose jeans, tight shirts and muscular tanned bodies. Noting she'd been unnoticed, the girl smirked and extremely casually moved to stand next to the shorter of the two guys. Purely out of curiosity to find out how long it'd take for her to stay unnoticed she stayed silent, her face directed towards the passage she'd come out of; the same direction the others were still looking towards.

--Coming on 15 seconds and the girl had still been standing there undetected. Slightly impatient and amazed at the others' lack of awareness of their surroundings, she decided to make the first move. Otherwise they'd probably be here all day, for all she knew.

"Sooo…" she drawled the word out to a length with casual amusement in her voice. "Who're we waiting for?"

Jumping out of surprise, the three friends turned to look at the girl with shock. None of the them were able to speak for half a minute at the disbelief of the appearance of this girl. With her shades on, the teenager smirked amusedly at their reaction to seeing her. She knew she'd changed since last time they'd seen her, but it seemed like they hadn't even recognised her at all. Somehow, that thought amused her, yet angered and hurt her at the same time. There would've been no need for them to react like that if they'd seen more of each other during her absence.

"Chris?" The tall muscular guy asked in disbelief.

Chris lifted an eyebrow up cockily in reply. "Aaah… I see you know my name. Do I need to inform you of my full name too, or do you still happen to remember it," she asked teasingly, however unable to contain a small hint of sharpness in her tone.

The three friends stared with amazement at her casually confident attitude, still recovering from seeing her physical change from the last time they'd seen her.

Chris had grown a lot taller in over a year and a half, and her figure had turned a lot more feminine and muscular, showed off in her white upper shin-length dress hugging all the right places of her figure. The white texture of her dress and flat closed-toed sandals intensified her natural creamy all-year tanned skin inherited from her Italian roots, though her arms were concealed within the light chocolate brown leather jacket she wore. However, the biggest change in the teenager was in her hair. Despite its natural look for the unsuspecting eye, the three knew it'd been dyed honey blond from its original black. Also, in contrast from its natural wavy silk, Chris's hair was now layered dead straight against her back. Though shorter than before, it was still long --to the elbow-- and now framed her face and contrasted with her outfit and skin colour.

Very impressed, the Latin woman standing amongst the two men started to smile broadly before moving to embrace the teenager in front of them.

"Shit Chris, it _is_ you," Letty laughed, breaking the trance they'd been in.

Chris chuckled slightly while hugging the Latin tightly.

"Aargh, come here Babygirl," said the shorter guy she'd been standing next to. "Damn you've grown! What you been eating?"

She laughed even more heartily while embracing the hairy guy she'd known like a brother. The laugh grew as he lifted her off the ground half twirling her in enthusiasm.

"It's great to see you too Vince," she replied when released. More genuine in her statement considering how he'd been a little over a year ago.

"How's the arm?"

Almost unconsciously touching his right arm Vince shrugged casually in reply, still smiling.

"Fully recovered, I'm cool Christie."

Chris frowned at his reply, hands positioned at her hips. "V, stop calling me that. You know I hate it."

At that statement the third guy, Dom, chuckled, breaking his silence for the second time.

"Yeah, looks that didn't change, huh?" he said not unkindly, looking at the teenager before him with searching eyes. He was still amazed at the change, both physically and socially, he had seen in the girl in just the short time she'd been greeting them. They hadn't seen each other in over a year and a half, give or take a few months, which made him a little unsure as to how she'd greet him.

Chris turned to look at the man in front of her. He hadn't changed at all during her absence, not that she'd expected him to; Still muscular --slightly more than before-- and tall, with the same dark skin as her. The head had also stayed bald –gratefully, since no one could imagine him with hair anymore, and he still wore that single silver chain around his neck. He wore that familiar calculating expression, like whenever he was dealing with something he was either unsure of how to approach or understand. She figured he was having problems with the former, but made no move to help him out just for the sake of her own satisfaction, and resigned to staring back at his chocolate brown eyes with no expression. The two stayed staring at each other like that for a while, while Vince and Letty glanced at each other silently before turning back to watch the scene in front of them. They knew this was Chris and Dom's own thing to deal with, and therefore stayed out of it, but were still anxious as to how it would turn out.

"Not a lot did change Dominic." Chris spoke with an impassive tone, not unkind or sweet. "Now are you gonna give ya sister a hug or what?"

Now she allowed a small smile on her lips, quickly turning it to a smirk as soon as Dom saw it. Dom cracked his own smile the second he detected Chris's light mood and took up her invitation with joy. He hugged his little sister tightly for a longer length of time just to slightly compensate for the lack of contact in the past year. Chris hugged him back with the same feeling, letting herself get lost in the moment.

"I'm glad you're back sis," Dom whispered into his sister's ear before releasing her.

"It's good to be back bro," Chris smiled back at him.

"Let's go get your luggage and go home."

Once outside the airport, greeted by the humid air, the four walked towards the four-story parking building where Dom and Vince's cars were. Letty and Chris were leading the group, while Dom and Vince were carrying three of Chris's four heavily packed suitcases between them. Chris was still carrying her large white leather handbag while Letty was stuck with the fourth heavy luggage.

"I can't believe they let you have these dinosaur bags with you on the plane," Vince huffed with his _one_ bag in tow. "They'd be enough to bring the whole plane down."

"Hey, I paid for them just like any other passenger did with extra luggage. Besides since this move is permanent, I took as much clothes and portable stuff as possible to hold me until I get my other stuff down with my car."

"You got more clothes?" Dom asked incredulous. It was shocking enough to discover the enormous sizes and weights of the teenager's luggage at the pickup department to worry about where to fit all of it into the closet of her room, and now she was talking about an additional mountain of belongings being sent over… along with a car?

Letty also picked up on the last part of Chris's comment.

"Did you say car?"

Chris looked at the Latin woman's surprised face.

"Yeah, I got a mustang back in Washington. My friends are gonna drive it here when they come to visit family and friends here in LA in the summer." Chris answered casually.

"What? You thought I would walk around without a car in DC when I got a licence?" she asked, amused by the others' surprise.

"Nah. We just didn't know you had a car that's all." Dom replied with a grin. They'd finally made it to the two cars.

"What model mustang you got," Vince asked his curiosity about cars getting the better of him.

Chris gave him a charming smile while leaning on her right leg, hand on her right hip and head slightly tilted to the right side.

"I'll tell you all about it if you tell me which one's your car, so we can get going," she said cockily.

The other three looked at her with confusion. They'd all just stopped in front of Dom and Vince's cars, but hadn't opened the trunks yet. Vince pointed to his blue Maxima parked to the left side of Dom's red and white RX7. Dom took out his keys and opened the trunk, putting two of the bags inside and leaving the other two to be put in Vince's trunk. This proved to be a problem as Vince found his keys to be missing.

"Ma keys, I can't find them," he exclaimed a hint of panic in his voice.

Slowly, Dom turned to his sister, figuring out the intent in her previous question. Chris cast him a quick smile before fishing out the keys to the Maxima, unlocking the car to open the trunk. She then dangled the keys in one finger and looked at Vince's frozen figure in amusement.

"Rule number One hairy V. Don't leave your belongings hanging in the back pocket of your baggy pants in a packed airport. Or any crowded area for that matter."

Seconds later, Letty and Dom laughed at the horrified expression on Vince's face as the last of the luggage was put away and car arrangements was about to be settled.

"I'm driving Vince's ride," Chris stated confidently while walking towards the driver's side of the Maxima. "It'll be my reward for sitting on an airplane for six hours. Plus it's punishment for his recklessness for his valuables, right?" she smirked.

"No it ain't Chris. You pick pocketed ma jeans," Vince protested, making no move to walk towards the passenger side.

"No I didn't, your keys were dangling off of your back pocket," Chris stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah V, she just took them for better protection so someone else didn't steal them," Letty backed Chris up.

Dom smiled while getting into his car. This was already proving to be a great start for Chris in LA.

"Come on, let's get home already."

Once all four were inside a vehicle, Vince rather reluctantly into the passenger seat of his Maxima, they left the LAX airport, hitting the highway.

* * *

_A/N: I don't exactly know where I'm going with this, but felt like writting a story like this since most, if not all, of the sister fics I've read on TFTF weren't exactly satisfying. If you're getting a vibe from this story or want to suggest anything feel free to review. I'd love anything that would be helpful to tell me where you stand with this and how I'm doing so I'm on the right course. Thanx _

_C-yah_

**_DiamonD-StyleZ_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey!! I just wanted to apologize for taking so long to update. I've been overwhelmed by college stuff and didn't really have the time to update. This chapter may not be really satisfying for some of you, but it's the most I can do right now as I've got exams in a few weeks. Sorry again for not updating, and I just want to give a big thanx to everyone who reviewed, favouritized (if that's a word) and alerted this story. Couldn't even believe it when you reviewed the first few days it was up. I'll let you get on with it then...**** And I know I probably don't deserve a review after so long, but I still hope you tell me how you think of it.**

**

* * *

**

-2-

Across the silent neighbourhood road, the screeching of car wheels could be heard as two cars pulled to a stop in front of a large two storey white house. Judging by the neighbourhood's lack of reaction to this commotion, it seemed that the burning of rubber was commonly acknowledged as a norm years ago.

First to park the car, Dom stepped out to collect the luggage in the trunk, whereas Letty decided to wait for Chris to step out from Vince's ride to accompany her to the back of the house for the barbeque already set up for them by rest of the crew. The teenager jumped out and made a quick paced walk towards the waiting Letty, hair bouncing against her back with her every step.

"Come on Chris, the others are waiting at the back with a lotta food."

Before Vince had fully gotten the rest of Chris' luggage out of his trunk, the two females had set off already turning the corner of the house leading to the backyard.

"Hey!" he yelled after their sniggering figures. "You gonna stick us with these mountains? I better not pull any muscles Chris, or I'ma have ya head for dinner."

Dom chuckled at his friend's half-hearted protest, already making his way towards the front door to dump the bags in Chris' newly reacquired room upstairs. Shaking his head while trying to conceal his smile, Vince followed his best friend, both of Chris' baggage in each arm.

With Letty's arm around her shoulders and a smile plastered on her face, resulted by their escape from carrying any of her heavy bags up to her room, Chris turned the corner of the house to be greeted by the smell of barbeque, Spanish music and laughter from the remaining three inhabitants of the Toretto household.

"Yo," Letty yelled to be overheard by the blaring music. "Looks who's home."

All three people immediately stopped their conversation as they turned to face the two females, their eyes focused on the teenager next to Letty. Mia's eyes grew wide as she jumped from her seat at the table and practically ran towards her little sister.

"Oh my God! Christina!" She was squeezing Chris breathless whilst still maintaining balance. "I can't believe it. It's so great to finally see you. You look so grown up."

Chris gave her sister a light laugh as she hugged her back with less power. She'd grown to the same height as Mia which at least reduced the awkwardness from Mia's death grip.

With a breathless whisper, Chris said "Mia, I love you, but you're squeezing me to death right now."

Mia's grip suddenly loosened, but she kept staring at Chris as if she was meeting royalty in person. Her face wore the expression of disbelief and admiration, whilst in her eyes a trace of regret and sadness towards not seeing her little sister growing so much over the last few years was visible.

"Damn girl, who tha hell are you!?" A tall, baggy shirted guy joked as he stepped forward to hug Chris, his spontaneous enthusiasm even extending to lifting her up off the ground and twirling her around.

"Leon! It's good to see you too," Chris laughed, smiling at the similarity in Vince and Leon's greetings. She wouldn't have expected anything else.

Settled on ground level, Chris turned to look past Leon at the last person left to greet. He'd lagged behind to let Chris be greeted by the others, though barely holding in his enthusiasm.

A smile crept to Chris' lips and her face grew wider as she quickly moved to close the space between her and the older teenager. In an identical, though less bouncy, movement as Mia, Chris hugged Jesse as hard as she could allow herself without trying to hurt him too much. Due to his condition and the vague updates Mia had given her on his recovery, Jesse'd been the one Chris had been most anxious to see again. The feel of his solid, living and breathing body was what she had needed as evidence to his healthy state. She'd become quite attached to the energetic teen since they'd first met years ago, and had therefore resented any proper contact she'd been denied when he had been hospitalised the previous year.

Letting go of him, Chris pushed her shades on top of her head before studying Jesse's face closely.

"Hey," she whispered, unable to say anything else at the moment.

"Hey," He replied, grinning back at her with his usual spirited smile plastered on his face.

He looked into her dark emerald green eyes, finding that the only noticeably familiarity about her. Though she'd grown physically, Chris' eyes was always what had been the most personal thing about her. They exposed what she truly felt when she decided to show it, or simply failed to conceal it at the times she was truly emotionally overwhelmed.

Right now, they held true happiness and relief at seeing him alive and well.

"How are you?" Chris asked, though she already predicted what his answer was going to be.

Jesse laughed lightly, rubbing his right hand on the back of his neck.

"Never been better. I can drive now, you know."

Everybody laughed heartily at the 19 year old's childlike statement. There was never a conversation going around without the mentioning of cars at least a couple of times when it came to Jesse. Laughing, Chris patted Jesse on the arm.

"So can I," she said, adding for an after-effect, "legally."

Laughing lightly at that, the group began sitting down at the outdoor table to eat the prepared barbeque food.

"And since when have you driven without a licence?" Dom asked curiously, still smiling.

"Well, you never know," Chris replied mysteriously, smirking. She sat down in between Leon and Mia from Dom's right side, opposite Letty who sat with Jesse to her left and Vince to her right side.

"We're gonna have to see if you're a decent driver then," Leon replied. "Can't have a shitty driver in this family, now can we?" he laughed.

Done with the traditional barbeque proceedings before eating, they all started eating, bombarding Chris with questions about life in Washington.

"So, Chris. I was wondering," Jesse began.

"What, Jess?"

"What's with the blond hair?"

At that question, everybody burst out laughing, having thought about that since she arrived.

* * *

_Ohh yeah, I also wanted to say that I changed some stuff in the first chapter; like the length of time Chris was gone and the model of Dom's car and small details like the grammar. So, maybe you just wanna go back and read it again, I dunno. But it ain't nothing major. I wrote it here, cuz I rambled on for too long at the note on the top... ;D_

**_DiamonD-StyleZ_**


	3. Author Note!

Yes, I know I haven't updated in a loong while. And I know how frustrating it must be for people to read this, having thought it was a chapter update. But I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm sorta working on this story, I just haven't really been inspired to move forward. I kinda know where I want it to go, it's just the journey _towards_ there that has me sorta stuck if you know what I mean... Anyways, I only wrote this to let the people who are slowly following this story know that I haven't totally abandoned it. I've read over the first two chapters and realised that I need to improve on several stuff, and since I'm so busy at the moment with college work as well, it's going to take time for me to do that unless I'm totally overwhelmed by inspiration. I also wanted to thank anyone and everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favouritised (if that's a word), as well as having just read it. It inspires me to actually _want_ to make the story better, so I appreciate it greatly... Sorry for having wasted your time, and thanks again... :D

**_DiAmonD-StyleZ_**

Oh, and I've just posted a new story, which has a very short beginning chapter, but if you have nothing to do at the moment just feel free to read that. You can access it through my profile. I kinda started writing it in very small pieces a while back, but never really got on with it. And since it's been stuck on my drive for ages, I either had to stick it here or delete it, cuz I can get bored easily... Just tell me what you think I should do about it... It won't affect my work with this TFTF story so don't worry about that...


End file.
